Book one: The Blue Warrior
by Exo-Politics522
Summary: This takes place around the Sight.Three new clans come to the Lake. They are a threat to the 4 clans. A Blue warrior and a warrior as Black as Smoke will rise with 4 other Warriors. Major Spoilers for The sight. review, Please! please don't flame me!
1. Prolouge

The Blue Warrior

Hi. I've decided to write something new. Don't worry. I'm not discontinuing my other stories. For those of you who haven't read my stories, check out Forbidden Love - A Crow x Feather

story and Spottedleaf is alive! - a Spotted x Fire story and some Fire x sand.Oh, and this isn't a story about Bluestar.But it does take place around the Power of Three when Jawkit, Hollykit, and Lionkit are born. Read and Review!

Desclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Only Erin Hunter does. But I _DO_ own the characters I made up.YAY!!!

Prolouge

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Starclan...

A Reddish - Brown tabby tom was pacing back and fourth in the ranks of Starclan. Then, a Magnificent golden tabby tom with fur as thick as a lion's mane appeared with a Blue - gray she-cat with blue eyes. " What's wrong, Oakheart?" asked the Golden tabby tom.

" Lionheart, I sense Great trouble coming to the clans," meowed Oakheart. But not the kind of trouble that would drive them out of their lake home.Three new clans will come to their Lake home.

" Yes, all the clans will have to come together to fight this new threat," mewed the Blueish - gray she cat. The best we can hope is that they will put aside their differences and work together. Lionheart, she mewed as she flicked her tail towards the Golden tabby tom, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits will be born soon. Their kit, Lionkit, will be the reincarnation of you. Get ready to go back to the clans. Be careful, though. You'll lose all your memories. Then, a Massive orange - auburn tabby tom with amber eyes padded towards them.

They gasped. "Thunderstar!" Thunderstar was the founder of Thunderclan. A Smoky gray she cat with Dark Blue eyes, a silvery gray tom with green eyes, and a wiry brown she cat yellow eyes padded up along with Thunderstar.

The Gray she cat was Shadowstar, the founder of Shadowclan. The Wiry Brown she cat was Windstar, the Founder of Windclan. The silver - gray tom was Riverstar, The Founder of Riverclan. These were the Strongest leaders of all the Clans' Leaders.

"Bluestar, Lionheart, Oakheart," he mewed as he flicked his tail to each of them.

"We have _ a _prophecy for The clans," meowed Thunderstar. Then he meowed with all the cats' of Starclan chorusing mingled with his own voice. "A Blue Warrior and a cat as Black as Smoke will Rise with three Warriors and fight against the coming evil. They will hold the power of the stars in their paws..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in the Thunderclan camp...

Squirrelflight was in the nursery looking proudly down at her three kis. Her mate,

Brambleclaw, finally asked, " What are you going to name our kits?" Squirrelflight answered," This one is Jaykit, she flicked her tail at a Light Gray tbby tom with Jay - Blue eyes, This one will be Lionkit, she pointed to a Golden tabby tom with fur as thick as a Lion's mane with light blue eyes, and this, she mewed, pointing to a dark gray - almost black she cat with amber eyes, will be Hollykit."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another Thinderclan Queen was giving birth to her kits. The queen was a Blue - gray she cat with Dark Blue eyes and her mate, Almondfur was with hr. He was a Dark brown tabby tom with Yellow eyes."That's it, Alpinefur," he mewed. First came out a Handsome Black tom with dark Blue eyes. Next, a Beautiful Blue - Gray She cat with Ice - Blue - Silverish eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next Day...

"Alpinefur, What do you want to name our kits?" asked Almondfur. "The Black tom's name is Blackkit and the Blue - Gray she cat's name will be Bluekit." Beautiful names for our beautiful kits...

The five have come...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Good start, isn't it? Tell me what you think of my story. Later. Also..Review!!!

- Bluefeather


	2. The Star

The Blue Warrior

Hers Chapter one: The Star! Finally! Desclaimer: Okay...I don't own Warriors Blah, Blah, Blah

Only the characters I made up... anyways, Read and Review!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Six moons later...

Alpinefur realized their was something a little weird about her kits. Bluekit had little white stripe on her neck shaped like a Star and Blackkit had had a stripe on his Neck That was shaped like a Star. What she didn't know was that Starclan had marked them for a great destiny. Today they were to become apprentices along with Squrrelflight's Kits.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bluepaw's pov

Firestar's voice rang out. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Suddenly all the Warriors, Apprentices, Queens, and Elders came beneath the Highrock- includin Lionkit, Hollykit, Jaykit, Blackkit, and Bluekit.

"You kits, step foward," Firestar beckoned them with his tail. "Ashfur, you will mentor Lionpaw. You have done a good job with Birchfall and you are ready for another Apprentice. Lionpaw touched noses with Ashfur and padded over to the center of the Highrock. Leafpool, you will mentor Hollypaw." You will travel to the Moonpool at Quarter Moon. Brightheart , you are ready for your first apprentice. You will mentor Jaypaw. Sandstorm, you have done a Great job with Sorreltail. You will mentor Blackpaw. Graystripe, you have been back long enough to be trusted with an Apprentice( In my story Graystripe comes back a little early. Don't like it? Tough!). You will mentor Bluepaw. I was so excited. _Graystripe_ was my mnentor! Yes!! He was my favorite Warrior in Thunderclan.

Murmurs of Congratulations filled up the air.

A Cream colored tom came up and welcomed me. " Hi, Bluepaw. My name is Berrypaw and these cats are my Brother and sister, Hazelpaw and Mousepaw. You might know that Daisy is our mother. Maybe we could Train together sometime." Then Berrypaw walked away and gave me a flirty wink.

_Oh my Starclan. Was Berrypaw Hitting on me? I think I have a crush!!!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day- same pov as last one...

Being an Apprentice was great. Hazelpaw, Hollypaw, Honeypaw,Lionpaw, Jaypaw,Berrypaw,Horsepaw, Redpaw, Brownpaw, and I became Friends very Quickly. I hate Poppypaw! Every waking moment she flirts with Berrypaw. Even_ HE_ Hates her for it. she gives me mutinous glares because she thinks I get all the Toms and knows I have Berrypaw.Okay, I have to admit. I do have Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and Berrypaw.

Then, I felt Three cats nudging me. It was Horsepaw, Berrypaw, and Redpaw ( horsepaw and Redpaw are She cats, okay?). Come on, Bluepaw," mewed Horepaw. "Yeah, stop being such a lazy furball and haul your but up to the clearing. Our mentors said you could tour around the lake with us. We don't want to be late," mewed Redpaw.

"Fine, I'm getting up. You guys are lucky you're my best friends," I replied. Then I Skidded to a halt when we got to the Camp Enterance."Finally, it's about time you've got up. Come on, Lets go," an Anxious Graystripe mewed."This is The Sky Oak. It is the tallest Tree in The Sun-Drown Place. This is the Island. All four clans come here for Gatherings. Speaking of which, Theres one tonight. You, Blackpaw, Berrypaw, and Hazelpaw, Mousepaw, Redpaw, Hollypaw,Jaypaw, and Lionpaw will go. Your mother is going along with me, Brambleclaw, Birchfall, Squirrelflight, and Almondfur, your Father." Well, we better hurry up. This is the Old thunderpath. You must be careful at all times when you pass it. Not saying you should.

Last but not least, this is the Abandoned Twoleg nest. It's Great for finding Catmint."

They then padded back to camp when Garlenpel, Horsepaw's mentor, and Sunfur, Redpaw's mentor meowed," You guys should get some sleep for the gathering tonight. We'll wake you up in time." _Finnaly some rest, I thought._

When I Drifted off to sleep, I saw a Ghostly Reddish Brown Tabby tom pad towards me. "Greetings, Bluepaw. My name is Oakheart. I was the Riverclan Deputy. I was killed by being squashed by falling rocks the day when Firestar came to Thunderclan as a Kittypet. We have a great destiny for you and your brother, Blackpaw. Only Leafpool and firestar know just by looking at the white Star - Shaped stripes on your necks," meowed Oakheart.

"I will guide you on your journey in life. But only in your sleep. There is someone else who will also guide you on your way." Suddenly, I saw a Light brown tabby she cat with a White Stripe on her chest shaped like a star and Green eyes. I thought this cat looked familiar and I was right! Ifinally realized that this was my sister, Maplekit, who had died while my mother, Alpinefur, was giving birth to us. We had all grieved for her death.

"Maplekit, is that really you," I asked. " It's Maple_paw_, not Maple_kit_. Starclan is training me as a Warrior," she mewed Proudly. "But we must go now. You have to wake up for the Gathering. We'll see you later tonight in your dreams," Oakheart mewed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, that was a good Chapter, Don't you think? Tell me and REVIEW!!!! COME ON!!  
If you review, tell me the name of your cat, It's family, Appearence, Personality, What clan you want it to be in ( If too many people request their cats to be in one clan I'll have to ask you to put it in another clan or if you have to have it in that clan), Its future Warrior name, and If you want it to have a mate and/or become a Queen. Most cats will start out as kits. If you want it to have a different cat- Evil, Rouge, Kittypet, or Loner, Tell me and You Might be put in my Story! The date is Valid on July first ( I would've put it on June Thirtieth, but I have to go to my Cousin Sam's Bar Mitzvah). So, Review!!!! Later!

- Bluefeather :)


	3. The Gathering

The Blue Warrior

Hers Chapter two: At the Gathering! Desclaimer: Okay...I don't own Warriors Blah, Blah, Blah...Only the characters I made up... anyways, Read and Review!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bluepaw's pov...

Bluepaw, Her friend, some Warriors, and Firestar were at the Gathering. It was about time!

_Wow, I've never seen so many Cat, she thought. _ The Berrypaw padded up to her. " Come and meet Pebblepaw, Heatherpaw, Minnowpaw, and Breezepaw," he mewed. They both padded up to a group of Windclan and Riverclan Apprentices. "Pebblepaw, Breezepaw, Minnowpaw, Heatherpaw, This is my Friend Bluepaw. She just became an Apprentice two days ago." Pebblepaw then walked away._ What's with him?_ Then some Shadowclan cat mewed," Shhh.. The gatherings going to start!

Soon Firestar yowled," We gather here under Silverpelt to share the news between clans!" Okay... We have seven new Apprentices. their names are Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, Horsepaw, Redpaw, Blackpaw, and Bluepaw." Murmurs of Congratulations filled the air.

" Ferncloud's kitting has been a success. Her two kits' names are Icekit and Foxkit. Yowls of Congratulations once again rose in the air. "Plus, Our medicine cat, Leafpool has a Prophecy from Starclan. For all of you who are_ Not_ listening, Listen up. This is very important for all four clans." He beckoned Leafpool with his tail.

"I had a dream," she mewed. "I dreamed that I saw a blue star among Silverpelt. I was like none of the others. I also dreamed a Iion trying to catch a Jay which was flying in smoke and some holly wrapped around the Clans' camps keeping them safe from danger. After that, at Ghostly cat padded up to me and chorused with all the voices of Starclan," A Blue Warrior and A Warrior as Black as Smoke and Three other Warriors, One of a Jay, One of Holly, and with the Heart of a Lion, shall rise against a new threat coming to the clans."

Then a at cried, "Intruders!!!!!" about a Thousand cats enterd the clearing. One group of cats were big as Lions and looked like them. Another group looked like Tigers and had their Stripes. The last group were exact replicas of Leapords.

One of the Lions padded up. " Greetings. I am Goldenstar. This clan is Lionclan. The one with the Stripes is Tigerclan and the one with Spotts are Leapordclan. We come in peace," he rumbeled.

All the cats didn't know what to do. But Starclan knew, The new threat has come...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry It didn't have all the Clans sharing their news and the fact it's so short. But I promise They will in the next Chappy!! Remember, Review and tell me the name of your cats, their family, Personality, and Appearence if you want ti to be in my story. One cat per person, please. Also, Don't forget the Valid date is on July First, 2007! REVIEW, COME ON!!!!!

- Blufeather :)


	4. Mistrust

The Blue Warrior

Heres Chapter three: Mistrust! Desclaimer: Okay...I don't own Warriors Blah, Blah, Blah...Only the characters I made up... anyways, Read and Review!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bluepaw's pov...

Bluepaw watched lionpaw suspicously while he was talking to Heatherpaw. He was talking to her and staying next to Heatherpaw the _whole _gathering so far. Then she heard him say to her the majorly imorportant three words," I love you." Lionpaw cpouldn't love Heatherpaw and she couldn't love him!!!!

Birchpelt( Sorry, I changed his name because, Like, What the heck is a Birchfall?!) padded up to her and meowed anxiously, " Bluepaw, This is Applefur, Toadfoot, and their brother, Marshpelt." You Guys, this is Bluepaw."

What Bluepaw didn't know was that Birchtail and Applefur loved eachother too and Applefur was expecting Birchtail's kits.

Then, Goldenstar, Leader of Lionclan, stood up. " Lionclan will settle on the Marshy Grounds," he roared. Shadestar , he rumbled as he beckoned his tail towards the Tigerclan leader, Where will Tigerclan's camp be?"

Shadestar padded up. "Tigerclan's camp will be at the clearing near the Twoleg path." If we catch you on our territory, we shall kill you," He yowled with satisfaction.

Then Spottedstar, the leader of Leopardclan, spoke. " Leopardclan will settle near the Horseplace."

Blackstar, Firestar, Leopardstar, and Onestar mewed, " We welcome you then, But if we catch you on our territory, you'll die!"

"Let The Gathering continue!" Blackstar yowled. "Shadowclan has one new apprentice. Ivypaw. Ivypaw didn't look as if she cared.

Then it was Onestar who spoke. " We have one new apprentice. Breezepaw," he mewed.

Lastly, Leopardstar. " We have three new apprentices. Pebblepaw, Minnowpaw, and Dapplepaw," she meowed. " This gathering is now over!!!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at camp...

Bluepaw was fast asleep. then, Maplepaw and Oakheart padded up to her. " Did you have a good time," they asked. "Yes.' good. But, The new threat has come beware! Now we must go because it's time for you to wake up fot training.We'll see you.

Bluepaw woke up and smelled something weird coming from the camp enterance. Then she saw one of Lionclan's cubs, a tigerclan cub, and laying the dead body of...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOHHHHHHHH, a cliffie! Sorry it was kinda short, but guess what?! I get out of school on June sixteenth. that's this week, People!!!! Don't forget, if you want your cat in my story, the valid date is on July first, 2007 and you have to contact me by reviewing or PMing me! REVIEW, PEOPLE AND RESPECT MY AUTHORITAU!!!!!!

- Bluefeather :)


	5. kits, battles, and becoming a Warrior

The Blue Warrior

Heres Chapter 4: New, unexpected kits, A battle, and Becoming a Warrior! Thank you,

Heatherpelt of Fireclan for submitting your cat and Reviewing! Desclaimer: Okay...I don't own Warriors Blah, Blah, Blah...Only the characters I made up... anyways, Read and Review!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bluepaw's pov...

I stood, horrified, as I saw laying the dead, limp body of Brook. Berrypaw, my brother, Blackpaw, Redpaw, and horsepaw padded up to the body of Brook

_I might have a been a Warrior blow, I thought. How culd someone be so cruel?_

Brook was one of my Best friends and all the apprentices knew. But sometimes she could be a bit mean and snobby and acted like a know-it-all. I checked her claws to see the fur of Tigerclan. The Lionclan cub had Tigerclan scent on him. I then looked at her belly.

_Oh, My starclan! she was expecting stormfur's kits!! Looked like she was expecting four and they were due in about a quarter moon. No wonder she was spending so much time in the Nursery! Why didn't she tell me?!_

Then I realized that right in Front of me, their were two kits. A she cat and a Tom, both meweling for their mother's milk, Olbviosly, they didn't know that their mother was dead.

" The poor little scraps. Their Mother is dead and their not healthy," Horsepaw mewed sympathly.

" Someone call for Leafpool, I yowled. Moments later, Leafpool and Hollypaw rushed out of their den.

" Bluepaw and Redpaw, you guys have tounges, don't you?" Leafpool asked. I want you to lick them. They need warmth.hollypaw, go tell Firestar.

Soon, Firestar had came out of his den and saw the kits. " Last night, Dewfrost had lost her two kits, Lightkit and Yarrowkit, and only has Blizzardkit left. she has plenty of milk left, so I'll ask her i she can look after them," he meowed.

I decided that later tonight I would sneek out of camp and Drop the Lionclan and Tigerclan cubs off at both of their camps.

" Who could've done this," Berrypaw wispered. He knew how sad I was, so he touched my nose sympathetcly. Then a new voice sounded. It was Stormfur, brook's mate.

" If I find whoever had done this, I will personally hunt them down and kill them. They

will regret the day they were born," he wispered menacingly.

"Stormfur, what do you want to name your kits?" Firestar asked gently.

" The tom that looks exactly like me will be known as Pinekit and the Light brown tabby she cat's name is Brook-kit," he meowed.

" I will take good care of them, don't worry, stormfur," Dewfrost reassured him.

"Thanks, Dewfrost. I owe you one," he mewed.

"No you don't," she retorted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

the next day... ( Same pov)

I scented something weird. _Shadowclan... Mmh, at leastI get to kick some shodowclan butt, i thought._

My mentor, Graystripe, meowed," you and Berrypaw go back to camp and tell Firestar that their attacking camp. don't worry I'll come with you."

Moments later...

I heard Shadowclan's battle cry. Horsepaw, Redpaw, Jaypaw,Lionpaw, and Berrypaw

were fighting beside me. Suddenly, a Black Shadowclan she cat leaped at me and bit into my neck. I scratched her belly and bit her ear. She ran away, yelping and her tail between her Hindpaws.HA! Soon after the battle was over. We had won!

But, sadly two Warriors died. it was Goldenflower and Rainwisker. Firestar had called a clan meeting. Horsepaw, Redpaw, Berrypaw, Blackpaw, and I were going to become Warriors.

"I, Firestar, Leader of Thunderclan, call upon our Warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard and well to learn your noble code and I commend them as Warriors in their turn. Do you promise to uphold the Warrior code, even at the cost of your lives?

"We do."

"then by the power of our Warrior ancestors, I give you your Warrior names. Horsepaw, From this moment you will be known as Horsefur. Redpaw, From this moment you will be known as Redtail. Berrypaw, you will be known as Berryfrost. Blackpaw, you will be known as Blackstreak. Bluepaw, From this moment you will be known as Bluefeather. star caln honors you for your bravery, Strength, Gentleness, kindness, and spirit. you will sit vigil tonight."

The chants of the clan filled the air. Horsefur! Redtail! Berryfrost! Blackstreak! Bluefeather!

Horsefur! Redtail! Berryfrost! Blackstreak! Bluefeather! Horsefur! Redtail! Berryfrost! Blackstreak! Bluefeather!

all the cats went to their dens while we sat vigil. I lopoked at my mother, Alpinefur, and my father, Almondfur. They looked up proudly at me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wow, that was long. interesting chapter, wasn't it? Remember submit your cat and i changed the valid date to July fifth. One cat per person. Heatherpelt of Fireclan, I put your cat, Dewfrost, in the story. Sorry if you didn't want her to be a queen. And plus, you guys, I won't continue this story if I don't get at least five reviews telling me to continue. I need the reviews by July tenth.

- Bluefeather


	6. New Kits Galore!

The Blue Warrior

Okay, Her's a Chapter5: New kits galore! i've been trying to get the alliances in, but their always messed up. I've tried five times and they were messed up!! so, instead i'll post this!

Desclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Except for the characters i made up

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bluefeather's pov

I decided to go hunting by the Sky oak. I saw a Vole and started to stalk it, But instead, I bumped into a She-cat. This she-cat was a lithe, light brown tabby she-cat with Icy Blue eyes. This cat had no clan scent and she didn't smell of a loner, so I assumed she was a Kittypet.

" What is a Foxdung Kittypet like you doing in _my_ territory?" I hissed. But, to my surprise, this kittypet had moves!

" Oh, Sorry. I didn't know this was a cat's territory. Forgive me!" She mocked sarcastically.

This cat was no ordinary kittypet. I'd hear stories about Firestar when he first came into the clan. This kittypet sounded A little like him.

"What's your name, kittypet?" I asked. I got a glimspe at her belly. She was expecting kits!

Now I was really Impressed.

" The name's Lily," she meowed. What's yours? " Bluefeather. "Its a little odd, but really pretty." thanks.

Firestar emerged from the bushes with Graystripe and Brambleclaw."Nice reaction, Bluefeather!" Graystripe and Firestar praised me.

"lily, How would you like to join Thunderclan?" firestar asked. " I'd love to," Lily replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"ALL CATS OLD ENOGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY GATHER BENEATH THE HIGH ROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Firestar called the meeting.

"You all know the clan needs Warriors. So I've deciding to bring this Kittypet into the clan. I know what your thinking. But we do need Warriors. However, She is expecting kits and Sinse Bluefeather is to busy because I have apprenticed her with Blizzardpaw, Berryfrost will bring her Fresh Kill daily until she has found a Mate in _This_ clan, even though he is mentoring Graypaw ( I Changed Pinekit's name to Graykit. Horsefur is mentor to Foxpaw and Redtail is mentor to Icepaw. Foxpaw and Icepaw are Ferncloud's two kits in the Sight, Remember?). Lily, From Now on, you will be known as Lilythorn.You will move into nursery.

_Foxdung! Why did it have to be Berrypaw? I hope the thing that happened to Brightheart won't happen to me. At lest Brightheart is happy and She's having Cloudtail's second litter._

_But if Daisy hadn't come to Thunderclan, I wouldn't be able to love Berrythorn. If only he loved me, I thought sadly. _

_00000_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

5 moons later... ( Bluefeather's pov)

I went to the nursery to visit Lilythorn's kits. Berryfrost stopped giving her Fresh kill because she took Sootfur as a mate ( in my fic, Sootfur and Rainwisker didn't die). I was happy about that. She just kitted this morning. As I entered the nursery, I saw Lilythorn's kits. There were three kits. Two toms and a she-cat. One tom was a Muscular light brown tom like his mother and had amber eyes, the Other was As Gray as soot and had dark blue eyes, and the she-cat was a Creamy white tabby with Long fur and Had Jay blue eyes.

"they look healthy and happy. What are their names?" I asked. I liked the White She-cat.

"The she-cat's name will be Silkkit, The smokey-gray tom's name is Twisterkit, and the Brown tom's name is Owlkit.'

" Nice names..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like the chapter? Oh yeah, I guess i'll continue. I'm not getting enough submitted cats and don't Pm Me cuz my Email is Screwed up, so just submit it in a "Review, So REVIEW!!!! I'll be posting more often because I Got out on Friday, June Sixteenth!! REVIEW!!!!

- Bluefeather


	7. Alliances

The Blue Warrior

Alliances

Leader: Firestar- a Handsome tom with a Flame-colored pelt ( Mate sandstorm)

Deputy: Brambleclaw- A Dark brown tabby tom with black flecks and Amber eyes

Medicine cat; Leafpool- Light Brown tabby she-cat ( mother Sandstorm)

Apprentice: Cinderpelt

Warriors:

Berryfrost- A creamy white tom with Blue eyes (mother Daisy)

apprentice: Graypaw

Bluefeather- A Beautiful Blue-gray-silverish she-cat with the Iciest Blue eyes. ( mother Alpinefur) with a Strange White Star-shaped stripe on her chest

Apprentice: Broookpaw

Horsefur- A Dark Brown Tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Redpaw- A She-cat with Reddish-Brown fur and Blue-green Eyes.

Blackstreak- A Handsome,Black Tom With The Same Stripe in the same spot as his sister, Bluefeather, and Has Deep, Dark blue eyes ( Mother Alpinefur)

Hazelgaze- A Gray and white she-cat with grey eyes. ( Mother Daisy. oh yeah, Their brother, mousepaw, Died mysteriously)

Honeybee- A golden tabby She-cat

Sandstorm- Pale ginger she cat with green eyes

Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she cat with green eyes ( mother Sandstorm), mother of Brambleclaw's kits: Jayfeather, Lionheart, and Hollytail

Jayfeather- Long haired gray tom with Jay-bue eyes ( mother Squirrelflight)

Poopdog- ugly tortoishell she-cat with poop-colored eyes; a.k.a Poppytail ( mother Daisy)

( Yes, i hate poppypaw, duh!)

Ashfur- Pale gray tom with darker flecks and Dark blue eyes

Rainwisker- Light Gray tom with green eyes ( mother willowpelt) ( Mate Dewfrost)

Sootfur- A Dark gray tom with dark blue eyes ( mother Willowpelt) (Mate Lilythorn)

Hollytail- A black she-cat, Green eyes ( mother Squirrelflight)

Lionheart- Magnificent golden tabby tom with fur as thick as a Lion's mane with amber eyes

( mother Squirrelflight)

Cloudtail- Long haired white tom with Ice Blue eyes ( Mother Princess) ( Mate Brightheart)

Brackenfur- A golden- Brown tabby tom ( mate sorreltail)

Whitewing- A White she-cat with green eyes, Daughter of Cloudtail and Brightheart

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber etes ( Ferncloud's first litter)

Graystripe- Long haired gray tom and yellow eyes ( Mate Millie)

Stormfur- Dark gray tom with amber eyes, Formerly of riverclan

Birchtail- light Brown tabby tom

Dustpelt- Dark Brown tabbt tom

roseclaw- Orange-red tabby she-cat wih green eyes

Almondfur- Dark brown tom with Unusual brown eyes ( mate alpinefur)

Alpinefur- A Blue-Gray she-cat with Dark Blue eyes, mother of Almondfur's kits: Bluefeather and Blackstreak

Queens

Sorreltail- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with Amber eyes ( Mate Brackenur) ( Mother Willowpelt)

Dewfrost- An All white She-cat with intense green eyes, mother of Rainwisker's kits: Yarrowkit(Deceased), Lightkit(Deceased), and Blizzardkit( Survives) and adopted mother of Brook's two surviving kits when Brook dies: Brookkit and Graykit

Brook Where Small Fish swim ( Brook) - Light Brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, Formerly of Tribe of Rushing Water, Mother of Stormfur's kits ( Brook dies in chapter 4. the Prolouge doesn't really count as a chapter. she's supposed to have 4, But 2 were miscaraiges and 2 survived)

Daisy- Long Haired Cream-colored she-cat from the Horseplace

Brightheart- White she-cat with Ginger splotches, Mother of cloudtail's kits

Ferncloud- Pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes, Mother of Dustpelt's kits: Foxkit and Icekit

Millie- A Small pretty Silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes, Formerly a Kittypet and the mother of Graystripe's kits

Lilythorn- A Light lithe Brown tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes; formerly a Kittypet

took Sootfur as a mate when joined Thunderclan (former mate was Snow), Was Known as Lily when a Kittypet

Elders

Goldenflower- A she-cat with a pale ginger coat, the oldest cat in Thunderclan

Longtail- Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes , Retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky Brown she-cat

Kits

Silverkit- A pretty, small, slender silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes ( mother Millie)

Featherkit- A light gray she cat with blue eyes ( Mother Millie)

Darkkit- A Massive Long haired gray tom with yellow eyes ( mother Millie)

Dawnkit- A small,Long haired white she-cat with Pale Green eyes ( Mother Brightheart)

Duskkit- A Handsome White tom with ginger splotches and Forest Green eyes

( mother Brightheart)

Shiningkit - A Beautiful Bright long-haired white She-cat with Icy Blue eyes

( motherBrightheart)

Foxkit- Golden Brown tom ( mother Ferncloud)

Icekit- Creamy Brownish White she-cat with yellow eyes

( mother Ferncloud)

Silkkit- A White she-cat; blue eyes ( mother Lilythorn)

Owlkit- A Brown tom with Icy blue eyes ( mother Lilythorn)

Twisterkit- A Dark gray tom with amber eyes ( mother Lilythorn)

Apprentices

Brookpaw- A light brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes ( mother Brook)

(adopted mother Dewfrost)

Graypaw- A Dark gray tom with yellow eyes ( mother Brook)

( Adopted mother Dewfrost)

Cinderpelt- Dark Gray she-cat with Dark Blue eyes

Other Animals

Smokey- Muscular Gray and White tom that lives at the Horseplace

( Mate Daisy and floss), Father of Daisy's kits and

Floss' kits

Floss- Small Gray and White she-cat that lives at the horseplace

Tiny- A Small Gray and White tom kit that lives at the Horseplace

( Mother Floss)

Rose- A White she-kit that lives at the Horseplace ( Mother Floss)

Snow- An All white massive tom that lives at Twoleg place ( Mate Lily )

Pip- Black and white terrier that lives with Twolegs near the Horsepace

Midnight- A Star-Gazing Badger that lives by the Sea


	8. Surprises and More Surprises

The Blue Warrior

'Kay here's Chappy six: Surprises and More Surprises.

Plus, Don't flame me or critisize me for this chapter other for Garammer and stuff like that. In this fic, Firestar changes. I HATE FIRESTAR! Ever since he became leader. He is Such a Prick!!! Desclaimer: I Don't own Warrriors. Only the Characters I made up. Read and Review. Yay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bluefeather's pov...

It was dawn. Firestar padded up to me, Berryfrost, and Blackstreak.Looked like he

had a dream or something from Starclan and Strangely, I was feeling a little sick.

" yo, 'ma Peeps, What's shakin'? Like, I had a dream,like, From starclan and I, like,have to

go to, like, you know, uh, Where they wonder amongst themselves, so could you, Blackstreak, and Berryfrost, like, come with me after I use, like, the Fecilities?" Firestar asked. then he padded to the "Fecilities."

"What's wrong with him? does he have mental issues or something?" I asked Berryfrost.

"I Don't know," Berryfrost replied."You look a little sick.I think you should see Leafpool. " he meowed sounding a little Worried. When he said that, Blackstreak Snarled at him. Clearly, He didn't like Berryfrost.

"No, let's just go to the Moonpool," I mewed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Moonpool...

"yo, Blackstreak, 'ma peeps! the one who has the streak that is black, stand gaurd. the rest of 'ma peeps come in," firestar ordered.

When we got in, I was amazed. The Moonpool looked so Tranquel. "The moonpool is so Beautiful," I wispered in awe. I wish we could come here more often.

"Not as Beautiful as you. I love you, Bluefeather," Berryfrost mewed. Once again, The Gangster Firestar ruined the moment.

" Dudes, We have to get back to the lair. _NOW_," firestar ordered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At camp... ( Same pov) 

when we got back to camp, The camp was being invaded by Tigerclan. We were too late. The Battle was over. Ther were four dead bodies on the ground. It Was Poppytail, Hazelgaze, Silkkit, and Spiderleg.

Bluefeather heard all the Queens comforting Lilythorn Watching Sootfur padding away into the Forest to bury Silkkit. she was the only she-cat in her litter. I was time to make Brookpaw and Graypaw Warriors. Now their names were Brookstream and Grayfur.

The next morning I felt even more sick than Yesterday, so I went to Leafpool's den. "Congratulations, Bluefeather, you're expecting kits," She said.

" Oh my Starclan! that's Grat! Now I have to tell Berryfrost!" I exclaimed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweet, that was an Awesome Chapter, Wasn't it? Guys, I've only got two submitted cats! I Need More! My email is Screwed up, so submit it in a Review, okay? Remember, the valid date is on July fifth. REVIEW ( Yes, i'm Yelling at you, But in a Nicer way) !!!!!!

- bluefeather :)


	9. Kits part one

The Blue Warrior

'Kay here's Chappy 7: Kits - Part 1. Read and Review!

- Bluefeather

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bluefeather's pov...

I finally found Berryfrost near the old Thunderpath.

"Berryfrost, I have something really important to tell you," I mewed excitedly. _I'm going to be a Mother. Awesome!!!!_

"What?" he asked anxiously.

"Berryfrost, I'm expecting Your Kits!!" I Exclaimed. I was so happy. I Hope hes going to be happy too.

"That's Great! Does Blackstreak know?"he asked.My Brother hated Berryfrost and never trusted him ever since four moons after we were littered, But Blackstreak said as long as he promises to do his best at being the father of my kits.

"Yes. He said he was happy for me and you better try your best at being the father of my kits. Almondfur,Alpinefur, Horsefur, Redtail, Lionheart, Jayflight, and Hollytail know too," I mewed.

" How long are you into expecting?" he asked. _I Hope he won't be mad at me when I tell him, I thought._

"About Two And Three quarters moons, but I didn't find out until today," I mewed hoping he wouldn't be angry.

"Okay. When are you moving into the nursery?" he asked. "In About quarter Moon."

Then we heard Firestar Call a meeting. I just forgot. He told me he was going to make Berryfrost's apprentice and my apprentice Warriors.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a meeting as we hold a Warrior ceremony for two apprentices who have trained _long_ enough. I, Firestar, Leader of Thunderclan, Call upon my Warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They Have trained hard and well to learn the ways of your noble code.

Then he turned to Brookpaw and Graypaw. "Do you guys promise to fight for your clan even at the cost of your lives?"he asked. "I do," they chorused.

"Then by the power of our Warrior ancestors, I grant you your Warrior Names. Brookpaw, From this moment you will be known as Brookstream and Graypaw, From this moment you will be known as Grayfur. Starclan honors you r bravery and you will sit vigil tonight."

The yowls of congratulations filled the air as I looked down proudly at my former apprentice, Brolokstream, as any good mentor would. " Brookstream! Grayfur! Brookstream! Grayfur!

Brookstream! Grayfur!

I Had taken an interest in that little White kit, Blizzardkit. she was blind and deaf, so she never would become a Full Warrior.I felt sympathy for her. Maybe she could be my apprentice because she was barely ten days old and kits had to be exactly six moons before they could be apprenticed and my kits were due in about one moon.

Then Firestar announed the cats who were going to announce the cats who were going to attend tonight's gathering. They were: Me, Berryfrost, Horsefur, Redtail, Graystripe, Brambleclaw, Lionheart, Jayflight, Hollytail, Blackstreak, And my father, Almondfur. not including Firestar, Leafpool, and Cinderpelt, Leafpool's apprentice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the gathering...

Firestar called the meeting. "We have twelve new Warriors. Bluefeather, Berryfrost, Jayflight, Lionheart, Hollytail, Redtail, Horsefur, Brookstream, Blackstreak, and Grayfur, Hazelgaze, and Mousefur."Then he lowered his voice. "I think we should do something about Lionclan, Leopardclan, and Tigerclan. They don't sound very Friendly." murmurs of approval filled the air from all four clans.

Onestar stepped foward. " I agree. We have to do something about them before it gets out of hand. We have two new Warriors. Heatherpelt and Breezefur. We also drove out a badger. That's all we have to report. Wait, Where's Leopardstar?" he asked Mistyfoot.

"Leopardstar lost her last life in a Battle between Riverclan and Leopardclan. I will go to the Moonpool to get my nine lives (Just for those of you who liked Leopardstar, Sorry. I had to add some tragedy to the story. I promise I'll put in Mistyfoot's nine lives in the next chapter. Sorry!) at quarter Moon. We need to get rid of this problem. We have three new Warriors. Pebblepool, Minnowstream, and Dappleheart. Two Cats died during the battle besides Leopardstar. One of our Elders, Heavystep, and one of our apprentices, Pouncepaw."

Sad Wailings filled the air. Their leader and the other cats were very popular among. Blackstar stepped foward. " We have a new Warrior and one new Apprentice. Ivypelt and Weedpaw." Weedpaw held his head high and showed no expression. "One Elder Died. It was Tallpoppy."

Wailings filled the air yet again. Tallpoppy was very kind and popular to all the clan cats.

Even though she wasn't in Thunderclan she was ike a second mother to me.

The gathering was over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, What do u guys Think? Tell me in a review and don't forget to submit a cat. I moved the date to July fifteenth. Review, Please!!!!! Later!

- Bluefeather


	10. The Moonstone

The Blue Warrior

'Kay here's Chappy 8: The Moonpool. Read and Review!

- Bluefeather

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mistyfoot's pov- At Riverclan Camp...

"Blackclaw, Your in charge!!"I called. "I want at least more than four Warriors in camp in case of an attack from Tigerclan, Leopardclan, and Lionclan. Come on Mothwing and Willowpaw!" I yowled.

When we got to the Moonpool, Mothwing and Willowpaw stayed in the hollow as I drank from the Moonpool. Then I slowly drifted off to sleep..

A Ghostly She-cat padded towards me. It was Leopardstar. "Welcome, Mistyfoot. Are You Ready to recieve your nine lives?" she greeted Mistyfoot.

"Yes." I answered.

She pressed her nose against mine. "Then with this this life I give you justice. Use it to judge cats for what you know to be right," she meowed. She padded away.

Then another cat padded up to me. I realized it was Silverstream, a Riverclan queen who died giving birth to Graystripe, a cat from Thunderclan's, kits.

"With this life I give you Loyalty. Use it for what you know to be right," she murmered. She slipped away. Next it Was Bluetar, My Biological mother, The former Thunderclan leader before Firestar.

"With this life I give you Kindness. Use it to treat all of your cats equally," she mewed, touching noses to me. "I will help you in the future when you're leader," she meowed.

She walked away.

Then it was my brother, Stonefur. He pressed his nose against mine. "With this life I give

you courage. Use it well to defend your clan." Then powerful surge of anger rushed through Mistyfoot. She realized how hard Stonefur's life was. Especially when Darkstripe

killed him.

Next was Graypool, Mistyfoot's Foster Mother. She gave Mistyfoot the gift of mothering. Then it was Snowfur, Bluestar's sister, Whiteclaw, The warrior who fell into the Ravine, Her late brother, Maplekit who died while Bluestar was giving birth, and Crookedstar. Crookedstar gave her Tireless energy, Maplekit gave her the gift of mentoring, Snowfur gave her the gift of love, Whiteclaw gave her Strength, and Graypool gave her the gift of mothering.

Then Leopardstar padded up to her. "Congratulations, Mistyfoot we greet you with your new name, Mistystar. Then all the cats of Starclan Chorused, Mistystar! Mistystar! Mistystar! It was great.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it. The promised chapter. Tell me what you think and submit a cat in a _Review._ My email is screwed up so you have to review! Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell you gus. I changed the title because I've decided to make it into a trilogy on Bluefeather's kits and her kit' kits and so on... Later!

- Bluefeather :)


	11. Kits part two

The Blue Warrior

'Kay here's Chapter 9: Kits Part 2 . Read and Review! Hey, That rymes!!!! Sweet.

- Bluefeather

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bluefeather's pov...

I woke up at Moonhigh in the Medicine cat den with cramps.

Leafpool and Cinderpelt told me that my kits were due any day now and I felt

them coming.

I called for Leafpool and Cinderpelt. The kitting was going all wrong. Leafpool ordered Cinderpelt to get Berryfrost. He needed to be here. Blood was oozing everywhere.

Leafpool went to get some herbs.

When Cinderpelt came back with Berryfrost, Leafpool asked Cinderpelt , "What herbs do we need when kitting is going all wrong?"

"Burdock Root, Borage leaves, Cobwebs, Poppy seeds, Marigold, and Coltsfoot," Cinderpelt recited.

"Very Good. I Can't wait to get some!" Leafpool mewed. They tried and tried, but it didn't work.

Soon I drifted off to sleep. I could hear sad wailings fill the air. Mostly from Blackstreak, Berryfrost, Alpinefur, and Almondfur, Redtail, and Horsefur.

Maplepaw, Oakheart, and Bluestar padded up to me. "Maplepaw?" I asked.

"It's Mapleheart, But now's not the time,' she meowed.

"Am I finally dead?" I asked them.

"No. you're asleep because of the poppy seeds. Everything will be fine. You still have a duty to fulfill to your clan. Now go back to the Forest," Bluestar meowed.

When I woke up I saw four scraps of fur next to me. There was a smokey gray- almost black she-cat with Beautiful Icy silver-Blue eyes, a Creamy white she-cat with Jay-Blue eyes, a White Tom with Blue eyes, and a Blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes.

"What are you going to name them?" Berryfrost asked.

"The Dark gray she-cat's name will be Mistykit, The Creamy White she-cat's name is Blizzardkit, The White tom will be Snowkit, and the Blue-gray tom will be Pebblekit."

"They're beautiful,"Berryfrost mewed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's a nice,long chapter for you guys. Tell me what you think about the kits in a review.

Later:)

- Bluefeather :)


	12. First Gathering

The Blue Warrior

'Kay here's Chapter 10: Joined clans. I decided to put Bluepaw's kits pov in the story. Cool,huh? Read and Review!

-Bluefeather

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bluefeather's pov...

A lot has happened in the pass six moons. Dewfrost's kit, Blizzardkit, died from Whitecough.

we are at the end of Leafbare and hopefully the thaw will come soon. Millie is Expecting Graystripe's kits.

Millie's first litter kits, Featherpaw, Darkpaw, and Silverpaw, and Brightheart's second litter, Dawnpaw,Duskpaw, and Shiningpaw became warriors two moons ago. Their names are Darktail, Feathertail, Silverstream, Duskpelt, Shiningheart, and Dawngaze.

Firestar died Because that Foxdung clan, Tigerclan raided our camp. The leader killed Firestar.

The new leader is Graystripe ( In my Fic, Graystripe becomes deputy, not Brambleclaw Sorry Brambly), now Graystar.

Leafpool died during the raid and now Cinderpelt is medicine cat.

My kits were apprenticed and Berrryfrost is mentoring Pebblepaw, Graystar is mentoring Mistypaw, and Cinderpelt is mentor to Snowpaw.

Graystar is announcing the new deputy tonight...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey Gather beneath the High Rock for A clan meeting!" All cats, Young and old, came out of their dens.

"I say these words before Starclan, so that they, and Firestar, may approve my choice. The new deputy will be Bluefeather," Graystar announced.

Every cat in the clan was looking at me. I blushed under my fur. It was very embarrasing.

"Uhhh, Thanks, Everybody. Thanks, Graystar. I never expected to be made deputy, But I'll do my Best to serve my clan," I mewed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

one moon later, Same pov as last...

Newleaf had came. Milie had sucessfully kitted her second litter. I padded to the nursery.

There were three kits.

One was a Gray tom, like Graystar and had Yellow eyes, one was a small slender silver tabby she-cat , like Millie, and one was a Flame-colored tom with Bright, Warm Green eyes.

Interesting...

"What are you going to name them?" I asked Millie, still staring at the Flame-colored tom.

"The silver she-cat's name is Softkit, the Gray tom is Stripedkit, and The orange tom's name is Firekit.

_Strange..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mistypaw's pov...

Being an apprentice was pretty sweet. I had a few friends, best friends, and an enemie.

Lionheart, Dewfrost, and Foxpaws were my friends.My best friends were my siblings,Icepaw, Twisterpaw, and Shiningheart.My enemie was Brookstream.

I was very excited. Tonight was my first gathering. All my siblings were going and of course Snowpaw would go because he's the medicine cat's apprentice. My mother, Bluefeather, was going too, but my father, Berryfrost, wasn't.

The cats who were going to the gathering were, not including my family,: Icepaw, Foxpaw, Mousefur, Longtail, Ferncloud, Dustpelt, Cloudtail,and Whiteflower (Cloudtail's daughter. I changed her name).

At the gathering...

I was nervous. I smelled different scents from all four clans. Icepaw, one of my best friends came up and gestured me towards a group of Windclan and Riverclan apprentices.

"Mistypaw, this is Breezepaw, Pouncepaw, Marshpaw, Grasspaw, Islandpaw, and Tallpaw.

Tallpaw, Islandpaw, and Pouncepaw are Riverclan and Breezepaw, Grasspaw, and Marshpaw are Windclan," Icepaw mewed.

Grasspaw was a brown she-cat with Green eyes, Breezepaw was a dark gray tom with Icy blue eyes, Marshpaw was a White tom with yellow eyes, Tallpaw was a Golden tom with warm green eys, Pouncepaw was a lithe sleek brown she-cat with gray eyes, and Island paw was a reddish brown she-cat with hazel eyes.

They all smiled warmly at me, except Breezepaw. He just scowled at me. Grasspaw leaned over towards me.

"Don't worry, Mistypaw. Breezepaw is just being the grouch he usually he is," Grasspaw wispered. Breezepaw heard this and snarled.

I just walked away, but I tripped over Breezepaw's tail an actually scratched it. He snarled and scowled at me menacingly looking like he was going to claw my face.

"You Fox Dung Good-For-Nothing Thunderclan cat. You're Barely out of the nursery and _you _ think you can mess with _me_! I'm almost a Warrior and I'm the oldest apprentice in Windclan! You better start respecting my authority," he snarled furiously.

My fur was bristling and so was his. I already hated Breezepaw and I could tell, olbviously, that he hated me. Then I stopped when I noticed every cat in every clan looking at the sky.

Starclan was angry and we broke the truce. Clouds fogged the sky as they covered the Moon...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OoOoOhHh.. Cliffie! Looks like there's also some tension between two cats!  
Like It? Tell me in a review, please. I need votes on what Breezepaw's Warrior name should be. Also tell me what Bluefeather's Kits' Warrior and Medicine cat names should be. I know it's too early for them bcause they were Apprenticed only one moon before this chapter, but only for the next two or three chapters. That was a loooong chapter. REVIEW, PLEASE PEOPLE!!!! 

-Mistystream Bluefeather's legacy


	13. Joined clans and the last Battle

Book One:The Blue Warrior

'Kay here's Chapter 11: Joined clans. I decided to put Bluepaw's kits pov in the story. Cool,huh? WARNING! LAST CHAPTER!!! You guys better read and review cuz it's

the last chapter and I missed two whole episodes of South Park which is my favorite show!

Disclaimer: Nope..

-Bluefeather

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mistypaw's Pov

Starclan were angry with us.. I apoligized to Breezepaw even though he didn't deserve it.

The gathering already started.Blackstar was the last to report the news. five cats died in Shadowclan because of a raid from all three new clans.

We joined clans. We are now Wolfclan! We settled at Riverclan's Island because it was sheltered. My life is now living Hellclan because I have to sleep next to Breezepaw.

I went to the stream to hunt for some fish. But, Instead There was Breezepaw, almost drowning. I was fortunately good at swimming because Minnowpaw was my friend and she taught me.

I dragged him out, did some kinda cat c.p.r thing, laid next to him to keep him warm, and gave him poppy seeds and checked his fur for leeches.

Later, I don't know why we quickly became Best friends Or something... Who knew?!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bluestar's pov ( exactly one year after the last pov)...

We could hear the Battle cry of Leopardclan, Lionclan, and Tigerclan. It was time to Drive them out of the forest. Graystar died five moons ago and I'm now leader. The deputy is Berryfrost.

Millie's kits became apprentices. Squirrelflight is mentoring Softpaw, Millie is mentoring Stripedpaw, Graystar became best friends with Firepaw, but after Graystar died, Brambleclaw is Finishing Mistypaw's Training.

Goldenstar, The leader of Lionclan jumped on me. I scratched his ears and eyes, then bit his neck. He fleed. The rest of Lionclan Followed him.

I saw One Tigerclan Warrior bite onto Mistypaw's neck as she almost stopped breathing. I was about to jump on the Tigerclan Warrior, but Breezepaw already did. Turned out It wa the Tigerclan Leader. Tigerclan went running and I took care of Leopardclan.

ten Warriors dies. We had won though..

My kits became Warriors and a Medicine cat. Cinderpelt died though...

My kits are now: Mistystream, Blizzardstorm Pebblepool, and the new medicine cat is...

Snowfur!

The Prophecy came true. Peace had come to the Forest at last... or maybe it didn't.

DUN DUN DUN!

THE END ( Until the Sequel)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a good Story, People! You guys better review because this is the last

Chapter! There will be a sequel called _Book two:Decendants of the Blue_, I promise. REVIEW!!! PLEASE! 

- Mistystream Bluefeather's legacy


End file.
